1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a coplanarly joined print carrier made from at least two laminar partial print carriers, wherein one of the partial print carriers has a paper layer. The invention also concerns a partial print carrier with a paper layer, as well as a method for making such a print carrier and partial print carrier.
A print carrier or partial print carrier within the context of the present invention is understood to be a substrate, especially a sheet, web, or page-like substrate, which is printed and/or can be printed on one or both sides. The substrate can have a single or multiple-layer construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Print carriers based on paper sheets are increasingly needed, which are improved by means of local affixed items, usually in conjunction with die-cutting, and which contain integrated cards or labels, for example. The affixed items generally involve laminates, which contain the plasticizing and adhesive layers required for the integrated cards or labels. As an example, reference may be made to WO 95/20493.
The affixed items cause local thickening of the printed carriers, which is not of any consequence for individual print-carrier sheets, but when placed in a stack, as it increases in height, it adds up and result in increasingly skewed stacking.
In order to avoid this skewed stacking, which prevents full loading of the magazines, various solutions have already been proposed.
One proposal according to DE 197 41 563 consisted of making a single print carrier with an integrated card, instead of local affixing, i.e., providing it with the layers needed for the integrated card over the entire surface. However, this solution could not be successful, due to the much larger quantity of costly material needed for this. Also, the print carriers in this embodiment are altogether quite rigid and heavy and can hardly be folded at all, due to the layers of film usually present.
A proposal according to WO 2005/100006 consisted of retaining partial affixing on part of the surface and preventing skewing of the sheets in the stack by means of increasing thickness deformations imprinted in the paper material. However, due to the high elasticity of paper, these deformations have shown themselves to be insufficiently stable over time.
A print carrier was proposed in WO 92/05036 in the form of a card laminate with a first card, made of paper, for example, and a second card, in which the second card is fastened at one segment of the first card incised under pressure and exhibits a surface which is coplanar with it, so that skewing cannot occur in the stack. However, it results from this that this proposal could not be successfully achieved because the impression in the paper material of the first card would break down over time, due to the high elasticity of paper, as was the case with the aforementioned deformations.
In WO 00/41895, a coplanarly joined print carrier made from at least two laminar partial print carriers, of the type mentioned at the beginning, was proposed, in which the partial print carriers are glued together at their contiguous edges with essentially no overlap. However, it was not possible to achieve a sufficient binding strength in practice, at least not at a reasonable cost.